


Потому что!

by Astrellka



Series: Невилл Лонгботтом/Теодор Нотт [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrellka/pseuds/Astrellka
Summary: «Пивз любит Рождество.Большинство студентов Хогвартса в это время разъезжаются по домам, коридоры школы пустеют, а преподаватели смотрят сквозь пальцы на шалости проказливого духа, и можно позволить себе гораздо больше, чем выкрикивание дурацких оскорблений или обливание зазевавшихся школьников водой.Например, можно подкараулить в заброшенном крыле школы напыщенного и чванливого слизеринца, втолкнуть его в класс, которым не пользовались уже лет сто, и подпереть дверь тяжёлой статуей ведьмы с другой стороны. Жертва может звать на помощь до хрипоты, но если в эту часть замка по счастливой случайности не заглянет миссис Норрис, шансов освободиться у мальчишки не будет.»
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott
Series: Невилл Лонгботтом/Теодор Нотт [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993999
Kudos: 3





	Потому что!

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан сто лет назад на Рождественский фест для Форума Четырёх Основателей.  
> Размещение на других ресурсах не разрешаю.

Пивз любит Рождество.   
  
Большинство студентов Хогвартса в это время разъезжаются по домам, коридоры школы пустеют, а преподаватели смотрят сквозь пальцы на шалости проказливого духа, и можно позволить себе гораздо больше, чем выкрикивание дурацких оскорблений или обливание зазевавшихся школьников водой.   
  
Например, можно подкараулить в заброшенном крыле школы напыщенного и чванливого слизеринца, втолкнуть его в класс, которым не пользовались уже лет сто, и подпереть дверь тяжёлой статуей ведьмы с другой стороны. Жертва может звать на помощь до хрипоты, но если в эту часть замка по счастливой случайности не заглянет миссис Норрис, шансов освободиться у мальчишки не будет.  
  
***  
  
Теодор Нотт с ненавистью пнул запертую дверь. Какого Мерлина он вообще решил подняться по седьмой лестнице? Знал же, что крыло пустует, так нет – зачем-то попёрся осматривать коридоры. Чёрт бы побрал эту Алекто Кэрроу вместе с её пустоголовым братцем! Идею патрулирования школы слизеринцами Теодор возненавидел ещё при Амбридж. Можно подумать, ему нечем было заняться, кроме как ловить шепчущихся по углам гриффиндорцев да пугать целующиеся парочки! С большим удовольствием Нотт провёл бы время в библиотеке. Сейчас, когда директором Хогвартса был Северус Снейп, слизеринцам открыли доступ в Запретную Секцию. Правда, никто не пользовался этой возможностью. Кроме Тео.  
  
Нотт вздохнул и огляделся. Классом не пользовались лет сто, а то и больше. Сейчас это помещение представляло собой склад для старых парт, стульев и прочего ненужного школьного барахла. Узкие окна, покрытые толстым слоем пыли, почти не давали света. А ещё здесь было ужасно холодно. Теодор не любил мёрзнуть. Надо поскорее придумать, как отсюда выбраться.  
  
Раздавшийся из темного угла шорох заставил Нотта вздрогнуть. Он поднял волшебную палочку.  
  
\- Кто здесь? – срывающимся голосом спросил он, чувствуя себя до невозможности глупо. Наверняка, это мыши. – Люмос!  
\- Убери палочку, Нотт.  
  
Слабый свет осветил высокую широкоплечую фигуру, неуклюже поднимающуюся с пола. Невилл Лонгботтом угрюмо смотрел на худощавого слизеринца, нарушившего его уединение.  
  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь, Лонгботтом? В этом крыле нельзя находиться.  
\- А ты оштрафуй меня, - огрызнулся гриффиндорец. – Или расскажи Кэрроу.  
  
Даже в полумраке Теодор видел синяки и ссадины на лице Невилла. Алекто и её брат, отвечающие за дисциплину в новом Хогвартсе, не стесняясь, наказывали недовольных. А дурачок Лонгботтом попадался им под руку чаще других. Внезапно Нотту стало противно, что его приравняли к этой отвратительной корове.  
  
\- Не буду я тебя штрафовать, - буркнул он. – И Кэрроу не расскажу.  
  
Невилл бросил на него недоверчивый взгляд.  
  
\- С чего это вдруг ты стал таким добрым?   
  
Внезапно Тео разозлился.   
  
\- У тебя есть какие-то претензии ко мне, Лонгботтом? – рявкнул он.   
\- Н-нет, - запинаясь, ответил Невилл.  
\- Может, я когда-нибудь тебя обидел? Ты давай, напомни мне, не стесняйся, вдруг у тебя зуб на меня, а я забыл?  
  
Нотт сорвался на крик. Ужасно хотелось треснуть этого дурака-гриффиндорца по лбу за его отношение, хотя, казалось бы, какое Тео дело до того, что думает о нём Невилл Лонгботтом?   
  
Вспышка ярости закончилась так же внезапно, как и началась. Слизеринец устало провёл рукой по лицу.  
  
\- Ладно, надо подумать, как выбраться из этой ловушки, а то я скоро сдохну тут от холода.  
  
Теодор ещё раз попытался использовать «Аллохомору» и снова безрезультатно. Очевидно, дело было не в замке. Он налёг на дверь плечом, но та не поддавалась. С каким-то отчаянным упорством Нотт снова и снова пытался сдвинуть невидимое заграждение. Внезапно рядом с ним на резную деревянную поверхность легла ладонь гриффиндорца. Ни слова не говоря, Лонгботтом пришёл ему на помощь. Тео удвоил усилия. Ну-ка, ещё немножко…  
  
\- Всё! Не могу больше! – Лонгботтом сполз на пол и с ненавистью стукнул затылком по не сдвинувшейся ни на сантиметр двери.   
  
Тяжело дышащий Нотт присоединился к нему. Плечи просто отваливались.  
  
\- По крайней мере, - отдуваясь, сообщил он коллеге по несчастью, - один плюс в этой бесполезной работе я вижу. Смерть от холода мне больше не грозит.  
  
Невилл рассмеялся в ответ на его шутку и тут же ойкнул, невольно коснувшись пальцем разбитой губы.   
  
\- Это Кэрроу тебя так? – тихо спросил Тео.  
  
С лица гриффиндорца исчезла улыбка, оно вновь стало недоверчивым и напряжённым.   
  
\- Старухе не понравилось, что я поинтересовался, сколько маггловской крови течёт в них с братцем.  
  
Нотт поморщился. Он, конечно, придерживался мнения, что грязнокровкам не место в Хогвартсе, но от методов Кэрроу его воротило. Тео видел, что жестокость Алекто и Амикуса лишь отвращает волшебников от идей Тёмного Лорда и вызывает протесты у магического населения. Превосходство чистокровных магов должны утверждать политики, а не мясники. Если бы в Министерстве было больше волшебников вроде Люциуса Малфоя или Нотта-старшего, до радикальных мер Воландеморта дело не дошло бы.   
  
Гриффиндорец болезненно поморщился, прижимая тыльную сторону ладони к начавшей кровоточить губе, и Теодор некстати подумал, что Невилл ведь тоже чистокровный волшебник.  
  
\- Лонгботтом…  
\- Что?  
\- Убери руку.  
  
Невилл удивлённо посмотрел на него, но ладонь от лица убрал. Нотт поднял палочку.  
  
\- Эпискеи.  
  
Гриффиндорец коснулся излечённой губы. В карих глазах плескалось удивление.  
  
\- Спасибо… Нотт.   
\- Не за что, - буркнул Теодор. – Я не в восторге от методов Кэрроу.  
\- А я думал, все слизеринцы радуются переменам.  
\- А я думал, все гриффиндорцы – такие же идиоты, как ты, - снова разозлился Нотт.  
  
Лонгботтом сжал губы и отвернулся. Тео тоже насупился и замолчал. В наступившей тишине слышалось только их прерывистое дыхание.   
  
…Вообще, ситуация была до невозможности дурацкой. Оказаться запертым в заброшенном классе вместе с Невиллом Лонгботтомом – Теодор Нотт совершенно не так представлял себе Рождество. Мерлин, лучше бы он уехал на каникулы в имение. Но отец теперь бывал дома крайне редко, а праздновать вдвоем с матерью Тео совершенно не хотелось. Уж лучше здесь, в Хогвартсе. Вечером директор Снейп обещал праздничный ужин, а после него можно было бы спуститься в библиотеку, в Запретную Секцию, и дочитать работу Фламеля по теории универсума. А вместо этого он, наследник старинного колдовского рода, сидит на грязном полу и даже не представляет, что делать дальше.  
  
Тео поднялся и подошёл к окну. На улице сгущались сумерки. А ещё повалил снег. Настоящий рождественский снег. Большие пушистые хлопья медленно-медленно опускались куда-то вниз, к такой далёкой земле. От окна веяло стужей, изо рта вырывались крохотные облачка пара, и Нотт зябко поёжился.   
  
Удивительно, но шагов Лонгботтома он совсем не слышал. И это-то при общеизвестной неуклюжести гриффиндорца! Просто почувствовал чужое присутствие позади себя, но не обернулся. Невилл смущённо кашлянул:  
  
\- Нотт… Я… ну, это… извини меня… я, правда, думал, что… ну, что все слизеринцы одобряют то, что с нами делают Кэрроу…  
\- Забей, - глухо сказал Теодор. – Мне плевать, что ты там думаешь.  
  
Он слышал, как Лонгботтом ещё немного потоптался за его спиной, а потом охнул, потому что гриффиндорец неуклюже ткнул его в спину. Слизеринец обернулся с недовольным видом… и открыл рот от изумления. Невилл неловко совал ему в руки какую-то мятую тряпку, в которой Теодор, приглядевшись, узнал красно-жёлтый шарф.   
  
\- На, вот… - невозможно смущаясь и отводя глаза, пробормотал Лонгботтом. – Тебе же холодно?  
\- Не надо.  
\- Возьми! – настойчиво повторил гриффиндорец. – Я не замёрз, правда! Ну и потом… ты же мне губу вылечил.  
  
Всё это было ужасно нелепо и чертовски странно. И Теодор впервые в жизни не знал, как себя вести. И почему эти гриффиндорцы не могут вести себя, как люди? Никогда не знаешь, что они выкинут в следующий миг…  
  
\- Спасибо, - наконец решился Тео и протянул руку за шарфом. – Теперь никто никому ничего не должен, да?  
\- Угу, - Невилл неожиданно улыбнулся. – А ты, оказывается, неплохой парень, Нотт!  
\- Чтобы не было сомнений, Лонгботтом, - слизеринец обмотал шарф вокруг горла и обхватил себя за плечи, пытаясь сохранить тепло, - то, что мы тут оказались запертыми, не делает нас приятелями.  
\- Я знаю, - пожал плечами гриффиндорец. – Просто и ругаться нам тоже ни к чему.  
  
Они сидели бок о бок на полу у запертой двери и вполголоса разговаривали. О чём? Нотт не смог бы вспомнить потом. Просто неожиданно оказалось, что нелепый, бестолковый, постоянно попадающий в дурацкие ситуации Невилл Лонгботтом умел слушать так, что хотелось говорить и говорить обо всём на свете…  
  
-… а однажды Крэбб заснул на лекции Биннса и свалился со стула, - они оба несколько минут беззастенчиво ржали, представив эту картину, прежде чем Тео нашёл в себе силы продолжать:  
\- Тогда со Слизерина сняли пятьдесят баллов. Ух, как мы злились на этого дурака! Я про Крэбба.  
  
Внезапно Нотт вздрогнул, услышав тяжёлый шлепок по полу. Рука сама дёрнулась к волшебной палочке и замерла, перехваченная в воздухе. Тёплые сильные пальцы легко удерживали его запястье.  
  
\- Подожди! Это Тревор, моя жаба!   
  
…Вообще-то, Тео ненавидел чужие прикосновения. Наверное, поэтому он до сих пор не обзавёлся девушкой: при мысли о том, что кто-то вторгнется в его личное пространство, Нотта передёргивало.  
  
Но сейчас ему почему-то не было неприятно. Было… странно. От этого внезапного контакта Тео вдруг бросило в жар. Рука под пальцами Лонгботтома горячо пульсировала, а сердце сначала рухнуло куда-то вниз, а потом застучало так сильно, что даже дыхание перехватило. Жаркие волны, кругами расходившиеся от места прикосновения Невилла по всему телу, заставили Теодора покрыться испариной. Надо бы вырвать руку и надавать возомнившему о себе невесть что гриффиндорцу по шее. Надо бы…  
  
Невилл, словно догадавшийся, о чём думает Нотт, медленно разжал пальцы. Рука Тео на мгновение повисла в воздухе, прежде чем он, спохватившись, убрал её в карман. В комнате воцарилось неловкое молчание.  
  
\- Лонгботтом…  
\- Нотт, я…  
  
Они заговорили одновременно, повернув головы друг к другу, и одновременно же замолчали. Даже в темноте Теодор видел, что лицо Невилла было бледным и взволнованным. Гриффиндорец закусил губу. В его глазах была какая-то отчаянная решимость.  
  
\- Говори ты.  
\- Нет, ты! – Нотт ухватился за возможность промолчать, пока не сболтнул что-нибудь лишнее.   
  
Лонгботтом замялся:  
  
\- Нотт… ты как думаешь, всё ведь ещё не закончилось, да?  
  
Тео понял, о чём говорит гриффиндорец, и ему стало тошно. Нет, не закончилось, что бы там ни думали Кэрроу и им подобные. Нотт это нутром чувствовал. Ещё будут стычки между сторонниками Дамблдора и Упивающимися Смертью. Ещё прольётся немало магической крови. Он покачал головой.  
  
\- И ты… примешь Метку? Как Малфой? – в голосе Невилла слышалось напряжение.  
\- Наверное, - Теодор сам удивился, с каким сожалением это произнёс. – Лонгботтом, мой отец – Упивающийся Смертью, у меня нет другого выхода.  
\- Если победит Поттер – есть, - упрямо произнёс гриффиндорец.  
\- Поттер не победит! – отрезал Нотт. – С Тёмным Лордом ему не совладать.  
  
Лонгботтом закусил губу. Он словно хотел возразить слизеринцу, но передумал. И всё же Тео чувствовал, что Невилл ещё не сказал того, что собирался. Он ждал. И гриффиндорец наконец решился:  
  
\- Нотт… Если, - он запнулся и тут же поправился, - когда будет битва, обещай мне, что ты не примешь в ней участие…  
\- Почему? – Теодор внезапно почувствовал, что охрип.  
\- Потому что, - карие глаза теперь смотрели прямо на него, и во взгляде Лонгботтома чувствовалась непреклонность, - я не хочу сражаться с тобой.   
\- Почему? – упрямо ещё раз спросил Тео, будучи не в силах отвернуться.  
\- Потому что…  
  
Лицо Невилла было совсем близко. Совсем-совсем. Так, как Теодор никому не позволял приближаться. А потом тёплые мягкие губы неловко ткнулись ему куда-то в угол рта и тут же испуганно отпрянули.   
  
\- Потому что! - насупившись, повторил Невилл, очевидно, считая, что тем самым ответил на заданный Ноттом вопрос.  
  
Потому что.  
  
Теодору хотелось смеяться и плакать одновременно.  
  
Нет, согласитесь, это и правда нелепо. Его только что поцеловал Невилл Лонгботтом, мальчик-катастрофа, гриффиндорский болван, единственный человек в Хогвартсе, у которого в домашних любимцах ходит жаба. ЖАБА!!! Тео знал много подходящих эпитетов для сложившейся ситуации: идиотская, дурацкая, невозможная... Но впервые в жизни он не мог найти слов, чтобы описать своё собственное состояние.   
  
Теодор Нотт был совершенно не против того, чтобы целоваться с Невиллом Лонгботтомом.  
  
...Как это, оказывается, просто – потянуться навстречу чужим губам, прижаться изо всех сил, поймав на мгновение в карих глазах удивлённое выражение, и шёпотом пообещать, всей душой желая, чтобы так и случилось:  
  
\- Я не буду…  
  
***   
  
Иногда на Рождество случаются чудеса даже для волшебников.   
  
Иногда несколько часов в холодном заброшенном классе – это гораздо лучше, чем шумный праздник с ёлкой, фейерверками и подарками.   
  
Иногда подарок находит тебя тогда, когда ты этого совсем не ждёшь.  
  
Иногда дурацкая шутка проказливого духа оборачивается удивительным приключением, способным положить начала долгой дружбе.   
  
А иногда – и не просто дружбе.  
  
Иногда самые коварные планы разбиваются вдребезги. И поэтому Пивз ненавидит Рождество.


End file.
